I Don't Like Love
by Akihi Takizawa
Summary: "Bisakah kau hentikan ini sekarang?" Sungjong mengerutkan kening dengan tak sabar ke arah Myungsoo. Nadanya mendecih seolah menahan emosi. "Apa?" Myungsoo mendongak dari kertas tugas yang sedang ia kerjakan. "Hentikan apa maksudmu?"


Fanfic

Rated T (Love, Hurt. MyungJong Shipper/BlackLemon~ )

I Don't Like Love

.

"Bisakah kau hentikan ini sekarang?" Sungjong mengerutkan kening dengan tak sabar ke arah Myungsoo. Nadanya mendecih seolah menahan emosi.

"Apa?" Myungsoo mendongak dari kertas tugas yang sedang ia kerjakan. "Hentikan apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bisa mengerjakan ini semua sendiri! Aku bilang ini sudah sore! Bisakah kau pulang saja dari rumahku?!"

Myungsoo mengerjap pelan setelah menerima bentakan dari teman sebangkunya ini. Tapi ia dengan cueknya kembali menunduk mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Ini kamarku. Aku punya hak mengusirmu kapan saja aku mau." Nadanya sekarang datar.

"Kau cerewat ternyata. Padahal di kelas selalu pendiam." Sudut bibir Myungsoo tersenyum singkat.

Sungjong menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dadanya sesak menghadapi orang yang baru seminggu dikenalnya ini.

Kim Myungsoo adalah murid baru di kelasnya. Hari pertama masuk ia duduk dengan Sungjong di bangku belakang. Membuat seluruh murid manatap aneh pada Myungsoo. Mungkin mereka berpikir bahwa murid baru ini sudah mengambil langkah paling bodoh dalam hidupnya dengan duduk sebangku dengan Lee Sungjong.

Lee Sungjong yang pendiam dan anti sosial.

Sebenarnya Sungjong juga kaget ketika lelaki itu tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya dan tersenyum dengan tampang manis sebagai perkenalan.

Tapi jangan kira Sungjong senang. Saat jam pertama usai, ia langsung meminta Myungsoo untuk pindah saja.

Dan detik itu juga Sungjong langsung tahu sikap Kim Myungsoo. Keras kepala dan tak suka diatur.

Semua itu sangat jelas dari jawabannya saat Sungjong memintanya pindah.

"Apa murid baru harus diatur di sini? Apa murid baru dilarang memilih tempat duduknya sendiri? Karena sudah lebih dulu di kelas ini jadi kau ingin mengaturku, begitu?"

Sungjong mana mungkin bisa menjawab jika sudah begitu? Mana mungkin dirinya menjelaskan alasan ia meminta Myungsoo pindah adalah: bahwa selama ini tak pernah ada orang yang mau sebangku dengannya? Bahwa dirinya anti sosial dan benci orang-orang lain di sekitarnya. Atau bahwa Myungsoo adalah orang pertama yang diajaknya bicara di kelas ini.

Ya. Sungjong kelas dua semester pertama. Dan ia tak keberatan jika kelas dua kali ini juga sama dengan ketika dirinya kelas satu. Tak ada teman. Tak pernah mengajak orang lain bicara lebih dulu. Dan mengerjakan semuanya sendirian.

Awalnya Sungjong membiarkan Myungsoo duduk dengannya selama seminggu ini, dan diam-diam ia bertaruh bahwa orang itu tak akan tahan dengannya lebih dari seminggu itu.

Ia tak pernah menghiraukan ocehan Myungsoo.

Ia menganggap Myungsoo tak pernah ada di sampingnya.

Dan pasti Myungsoo tak akan tahan dengan hal semacam itu.

Tetapi semuanya salah. Seminggu terlewati dan puncaknya adalah ketika guru mengumumkan ada tugas kelompok yang mengharuskan untuk berpasangan 2 orang. Myungsoo justru mengajak satu kelompok dengannya.

Bukannya tidak betah menjadi teman sebangkunya, orang itu justru ingin sekelompok dengannya.

Bahkan kenyataannya saat ini, Kim Myungsoo dengan mengerjakan tugas bersamanya. Di rumahnya. Sudah makan siang dengan ibunya. Dan sekarang sedang duduk di kamarnya.

Bagaimana Sungjong tidak kesal ?

Keinginannya membuat Myungsoo pindah bangku dalam seminggu sudah gagal, di tambah tugas kelompok ini. Yang membuat Myungsoo ngotot untuk mengerjakannya di rumah Sungjong. Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah Ibunya mulai akrab dengan Myungsoo karena lelaki ini memuji habis-habisan masakan Ibunya. Membuat Sungjong stress. Padahal ia saja jarang bicara dengan Ibunya.

"Sudah cukup Kim Myungsoo. Kumohon pulanglah…" Ucap Sungjong, ia tak ingin lebih stress lagi dengan terus-terusan melihat orang ini duduk berlama-lama di kamarnya.

"Selama ini, kau bagaimana kalau ada tugas kelompok?" Myungsoo mendongak. Ia menggigit ujung pensilnya. Dan jelas sudah, ia tak mengindahkan ucapan Sungjong sejak tadi.

"Aku ingin kau pulang. Dengar?" Sungjong masih bersabar.

"Jawab aku dulu." Myungsoo tersenyum. Bibirnya melengkung manis namun justru tampak menjijikkan di hadapan Sungjong. Namja cantik ini mulai jengah.

Sungjong menghela nafas berat. "Kau mungkin tak menduga kalau banyak yang ingin sekelompok denganku."

"Sudah kuduga!" Myungsoo menghentakkan pensilnya seolah ia peneliti yang berhasil membuktikan analisa-nya. "Mereka semua ingin sekelompok denganmu karena ingin menyerahkan semua beban ini padamu 'kan?"

Sungjong diam.

"Sejak tadi kau mengatakan kalau kau ingin mengerjakan semua tugas ini sendirian. Itu artinya kau memang sudah terbiasa mengerjakan semua tugasmu sendirian."

"Sudah mau pulang sekarang?" Sungjong tersenyum getir dengan tak sabar.

"Lain kali jangan mau ya? Jangan mau dimanfaatkan mereka lagi." Myungsoo kembali sibuk memperhatikan tugasnya di atas meja rendah di kamar Sungjong.

Mereka duduk di karpet. Menghadap sebuah meja yang sama. Dan kertas-kertas tugas di atasnya.

Sungjong memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke atas lipatan lengannya di meja. Ia lelah meminta Myungsoo pulang.

Rasanya ingin menangis menghadapi satu orang ini. Ditambah Myungsoo baru saja dengan tepat mengetahui kelakuan teman-teman sekelas terhadap dirinya.

"Aku pintar Bahasa Jepang." Myungsoo membuka percakapan, ia sempat melirik Sungjong yang tertunduk lesu di meja. "Kau suka pelajaran apa?"

Sungjong diam. Tentu saja. Untuk apa diladeni? Bisa-bisa mahkluk satu itu tak akan pulang-pulang.

"Kuperhatikan kau suka matematika. Apa aku benar?"

Diam.

"Dan kau payah dalam Bahasa Inggris." Myungsoo terkekeh.

Sungjong mendongak.

Hey! Baru seminggu! Dan Myungsoo sudah mendapatkan banyak hal mengenai hidupnya. Yang sama sekali tak pernah orang lain lakukan terhadapnya selama ini.

Pertama, ia duduk sebangku dengan Sungjong. Tahan dengannya selama seminggu.

Kedua, ia orang pertama yang Sungjong perbolehkan datang ke rumahnya. Bahkan akrab dengan Ibunya.

Ketiga, kerja kelompok ini! Orang pertama yang membantunya mengerjakan tugas. Dan sudah berjam-jam di kamarnya.

Sekarang ia tahu kelebihan dan kelemahan Sungjong di kelas. Ya ampun!

Sungjong tahu, meski ia mencoba mengabaikan Myungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya, namun lelaki itu sangat sering memperhatikannya. Kadang saat guru mengoceh dengan membosankan di depan kelas, Myungsoo justru dengan tenangnya menghadapkan wajahnya untuk memperhatikan Sungjong. Matanya mengikuti gerak-gerik yang Sungjong buat.

Dan jika ditoleh, Myungsoo akan tersenyum seolah ia adalah kakak tertua yang sedang mengawasi kelakuan adiknya.

"Aku ingin bilang sesuatu." Sungjong menegapkan duduknya. Sebenarnya ia sudah lelah, tapi ia merasa harus mengatakan ini.

"Tolong berhentilah berusaha, untuk jadi temanku."

Nada dan raut Sungjong menampakkan keseriusannya.

Dan mendengar itu, Myungsoo mengerjap bingung.

.

Oke. Sesungguhnya, dalam hati Myungsoo memang ingin menjadikan Sungjong teman.

Sejak Sungjong memintanya pindah bangku di hari pertama ia masuk sekolah. Ia sudah tahu ada yang salah dengan pergaulan Sungjong. Ia tertutup. Tak membalas senyum perkenalannya. Dan tak memberitahu siapa namanya saat Myungsoo mengulurkan tangan.

Myungsoo baru tahu namanya setelah ia bertanya pada salah satu teman sekelasnya, yang kemudian berakhir dengan ceramahan dari teman-teman lain agar ia pindah tempat duduk saja.

Tapi Myungsoo bersikeras. Usiran Sungjong saat itu justru membuatnya penasaran. Dan rasa penasaran itu yang membuatnya tergerak agar tetap bertahan untuk duduk dengan Sungjong.

Hey. Jangan kira si keras kepala ini, tak punya hati.

Ia ingin, paling tidak, mengenal Lee Sungjong. Dan memberitahunya bahwa ia bisa memiliki teman meski apapun masalah yang tengah ia hadapi. Sebab Myungsoo yakin, Sungjong menjauh dari lingkungan sosialnya karena ada alasan atau masalah tertentu dalam dirinya.

Langkah awal Myungsoo adalah mengetahui kesukaan Sungjong, dalam hal ini tentu saja, adalah pelajaran. Nilai di ujung kertas ulangan Sungjong tak pernah luput dari lirikan mata Myungsoo.

Sungjong sempurna dalam matematika. Dan selalu mendengus pelan di pelajaran bahasa inggris.

Mungkin aneh memang, anak baru ini langsung mengurusi kehidupan orang lain di kelasnya.

Tetapi itulah Kim Myungsoo. Mudah terobsesi. Dirinya mana peduli meski masih di cap sebagai murid baru? Baginya, semua sama saja. Ia hanya pindah sekolah. Kelas dan teman-teman memang baru. Namun, apanya yang beda? Semua sekolah juga seperti ini. Ia hanya perlu beradaptasi dengan pelajaran.

.

Dan sekarang kembali pada Myungsoo yang masih menatap ke arah Sungjong.

Sungjong yang baru saja memintanya berhenti mencoba menjadi temannya.

Seketika Myungsoo mendengus tersenyum. "Pertama kau mengusirku dari sebelahmu. Kedua, kau ingin mengerjakan semua tugas kita sendiri. Ketiga, kau terus mengusirku dari rumahmu. Dan sekarang kau bilang agar aku tidak menjadi temanmu?" Myungsoo bingung. Tentu saja. Ia tak pernah bertemu seseorang yang begitu anti dengan orang lain seperti yang sedang duduk di hadapannya ini.

Sementara Sungjong hanya diam, seolah perkataannya yang terakhir sudah cukup.

Myungsoo berpaling sambil menggigit ujung bibir atasnya. Ia mencoba berpikir, namun masih bingung. Lee Sungjong ini benar-benar menegaskan bahwa dirinya tak butuh teman.

"Beri aku waktu." Ucap Myungsoo akhirnya. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Kau tahu? Bukan hanya ingin menyadarkanmu bahwa sifatmu itu salah." Myungsoo berhati-hati memilih kata-katanya. Ia tak ingin Sungjong semakin membuat jarak dengannya. "Aku ingin menjadi temanmu, itu memang benar. Tapi, beri aku waktu…"

Sungjong menunduk. Berpikir apa lagi yang ingin Myungsoo lakukan terhadapnya. Ia benci jika seseorang mengganggunya. Sangat benci. Jika tak ada keperluan, bukankah lebih baik jangan mengganggu?

"Satu minggu." Myungsoo tiba-tiba menunjukkan jari telunjuknya pada Sungjong. "Beri aku waktu satu minggu untuk menjadi temanmu."

Sungjong menangkap kesan bahwa Myungsoo memiliki niatan baik. Dan itu membuat Sungjong sedikit heran. Sebenarnya apa yang lelaki ini rencanakan terhadapnya?

"Apa rencanamu?" Tanya Sungjong akhirnya.

Myungsoo diam sejenak. "Tidak ada. Aku belum memikirkan apa-apa. Satu minggu saja. Jangan usir aku. Dan teruslah sekelompok denganku. Ya?"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, jika dalam seminggu itu aku membuat kesalahan pada pertemanan kita, kau boleh menyuruhku pergi. Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Kalau perlu, aku pindah tempat duduk." Myungsoo dengan yakin mengatakannya. Ia yakin tak akan membuat masalah dengan Sungjong. Dirinya memang bandel, tapi sudah dikatakan, Myungsoo juga punya hati.

Sungjong ragu, tapi mengingat bahwa Myungsoo sebenarnya ingin berlaku baik padanya, maka akhirnya ia menjawab: "Tiga hari."

"Enam hari."

"Dua hari."

"Baik! Tiga hari! Aku janji, jangan menghindariku selama tiga hari dan terima aku sebagai teman sebangkumu. Bagaimana?" Myungsoo harap-harap cemas.

Sungjong melirik ke arah lain saat memikirkan perkataan Myungsoo barusan. Berpikir. Lalu mengangguk perlahan. "Hanya kau. Jangan libatkan orang lain."

"Aku janji!" Dan senyuman itu terlihat lagi.

Sungjong membenamkan wajahnya lagi dengan lesu. Ini pasti akan berat.

Ia punya alasan dengan sikapnya selama ini.

Dan itu bukan kisah yang menyenangkan. Ia masih sering menangis jika mengingatnya.

Ia merasa dirinya sangat rapuh dan payah dalam menghadapi masalah di masa lalunya itu. Dan ia benci itu. Dan akan lebih benci lagi jika sampai ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya.

Sekarang berharap saja Kim Myungsoo tak akan segigih yang ia perkirakan.

Ia takut jika Myungsoo akan mengetahui masalahnya, lalu membocorkan masa lalunya pada orang lain.

Ohh~! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sungjong ingin menangis keras-keras.

"Jangan menangis~" Goda Myungsoo, melihat Sungjong terus membenamkan wajahnya ke lipatan lengannya dan sesekali menarik nafas panjang.

Sungjong memilih diam.

Arrgh! Apa sekarang mahkluk tengik itu juga bisa membaca pikirannya!

.

TBC.

Hallo^^ ? Aku punya banyak pikiran belakangan ini…

Lagu Max Changmin yang Rise As One membuatku merasa lebih baik (y)

Walau aku tidak suka TVXQ! tapi aku punya beberapa lagu mereka berdua.

Aku di pihak JYJ sih... wkwkwk.

Aku baru menyelesaikan fanfic untuk hadiah di Myungjong_Effect, tapi author lain mengabarkan kalau yang ikutan event Myungjong ini sangat sedikit.

Aku jadi sedih :/

.

Kalian ada kritik atau saran di fic ini? silakan tulis sebagai review…

Akan aku balas di chapter selanjutnya. Aku janji (hihi)


End file.
